Lesovikk
Lesovikk was a Toa of Air who was a member of the first Toa team (and presumably the first Toa of Air). He joined the team about 100,000 years ago but had not completed his destiny by the 2007 storyline. In said storyline, he visited the Pit but was not a prisoner there. History Home Island Lesovikk and his team were stationed originally on a southern island, where they encountered a tribe of Zyglak. In the following battle, Lesovikk hesitated for a split second, giving the Zyglak the upper hand. They killed all of the Toa save Lesovikk, who managed to escape. He returned home to warn his village of the danger, only to find that the local Turaga had gone insane and had shipped all of the Matoran in the village to Karzahni, including Lesovikk's best friends Sarda and Idris. As a Wanderer Feeling depressed and guilty, Lesovikk became convinced he was not worthy of being a Toa. He began to wander aimlessly. At some point, he went to Karzahni and attempted to save his friends. However, this endeavor failed. Lesovikk did not know at the time, but the Matoran he were after had already been 'fixed' by Karzahni and teleported to Voya Nui by then. The Pit For reasons currently unknown, Lesovikk eventually ended up in the Pit, during the events of the 2007 storyline. At some point while he was there, he noticed the Ta-Matoran Sarda, his friend from his home island, drowning in the midst of a school of Takea sharks, thrown there by the Barraki Pridak. He slammed into the middle of the school of shark as well as create a waterspout to scatter them to rescue Sarda, who didn't recognize him. Sarda wanted Lesovikk to attack Pridak for him and rescue his friends, but he insisted that first he must know more about his enemy. Then Sarda recognized his old friend when he said "Knowledge is a sharper weapon than a sword". Lesovikk then began to tell Sarda about his life. Just as Lesovikk began to tell his tale, the ancient being known as Karzahni attacked Lesovikk by wrapping his burning chains around the Toa, and yanking him off his feet. Then, Sarda called him a "hero". Lesovikk had not heard someone call him this for a long time, which gave him the power to break free. The battle continued, but eventually Lesovikk gave up the battle to save Sarda from drowning. But being exposed to the Pit's Mutagen caused him to mutate so he could breath water. He now swears he will not just stop Karzahni, but completely end his threat by destroying him. Somehow, he and Sarda stumbled upon a mutated Idris, and took her along. Lesovikk witnessed Karzahni's defeat at the hands of Makuta of Metru Nui in his Maxilos form, but knew from past experience that a wounded enemy did not necessarily mean an easy battle. They followed Karzahni until he took refuge in a sea cave. From there, Lesovikk proposed constructing a trap for Karzahni made from weapons in the Barraki's weapon caches. However, unbeknownst to Lesovikk, Karzahni had activated his Olisi, putting Lesovikk into a vision of the day his teammates died. However, they were now confronted by a sentient acid cloud, and rather than his teammates being killed by it, Lesovikk summoned a cyclone and destroyed it, saving their lives. Nikila then approached him and congratulated him. During this time, Lesovikk was thinking that what was happening was not what was meant to, but was so overjoyed that he dismissed those thoughts and was stuck in the vision. Fortunately, Lesovikk managed to emerge from the vision after finding out the error that it was in fact the Zyglak which killed his team, not an acid cloud. It is presumed that he is now pursuing Karzahni. Personality Lesovikk was grim and depressed after the death of his entire team and the loss of his Matoran friends. However, he became more determined to suceed and avenge his teammates, and to find his lost friends. "I failed once. By the spirits of fallen teamates, I will not fail now." -Lesovikk Powers and Abilities Lesovikk controlled air, so he most likely wielded all of the powers belonging to a Toa of Air, such as creating a cyclone or sucking the air out of an enclosed space. Mask and Tools Lesovikk bore the Kanohi Faxon, Great Mask of Kindred, during his time in the Pit, allowing him to share the abilities of any being who shared an attribute with him. He carried a weapon called an Air Sword. He also rode a Sea Sled which was mounted with a Cordak Blaster. Behind the Scenes *Lesovikk has met Toa Jovan before. *Lesovikk was mutated upon entering the Pit by the mutagen in it. *The majority of information on Lesovikk was divulged by Greg Farshtey in a topic on BZPower. *The first Lesovikk set picture (picture next to Powers and Tools section) was revealed by Electric Turahk of BZPower, received for winning a contest hosted by Greg Farshtey. *Contary to popular belief, Lesovikk is not the First Toa. He is simply a member (incidentally the last one left) of the first team of Toa, though there were other Toa, such as the first toa , who came before him. These Toa worked solo and were not a part of any team. Sources *Greg Farshtey on BZPower *BIONICLEstory.com Category:2007 Category:Air Category:Cordak Users Category:Le-Matoran Category:The Pit Category:Toa Category:Titans Category:Toa of Air